Finally
by SalvatoreGirl
Summary: "Every moment, every breath, every second, every minute has led us to this point" Quinn and Puck are finally getting married and think back on the first time that they ever kissed. Short one shot PuckxQuinn


**Disclaimer- I claim no rights to glee or any songs I may use inside. I do take ownership of my ideas though so Enjoy!**

**A/N- Another one shot that I hope everyone enjoys. **

Finally

"We made it" Quinn smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Puck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes... we did... and we look good together if I do say so myself." Puck smiled and looked at their reflection in front of them.

"You do know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding right?" Quinn laughed turning in his arms to face him. She put her arms around his neck and he kept his on her waist.

Puck shrugged, "I don't care... I don't believe in bad luck. Not for us. We've been through too much not to get to have this private moment before we give our lives to each other." Puck leaned down to press his lips to Quinn, "Do you remember our first kiss?" He smirked knowing all too well that she did. The two thought back to that day after football and cheerleading practice that had started it all.

* * *

_ Quinn's phone vibrated in her hand on the way into the locker room. She opened the text and read: **Hey there Q. Meet me after Practice. **It was a Friday afternoon during the summer. __The football team and the cheerleaders started having practices during the summer to stay in shape and ahead. Quinn didn't recognize the number so she just ignored the text. Just like everyday she put her things inside of her locker and walked out to the track in her sports bra and red shorts.  
_

_She, as captain, started leading stretches and then they started working on their signature pyramid for the first game. Quinn got them all into place and let them toss her from one level to the next staying as tight as possible. She stuck her landing at the top, but Santana was struggling to hold her. Quinn tried to stay tight to stay up. Before she knew it she fell backwards into the arms of the spotters. Quinn looked up and saw Santana smirking above her. _

_"FABRAY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Coach Sue screamed. Quinn sighed and walked from around the pyramid to the front where Coach Sue was standing, arms crossed, ready to scream and yell. "You're supposed to be in tip top shape. You're my head cheerleader. You are slipping Q, getting out of shape... your bases can't hold you so obviously you're getting fat. I don't let fat girls on my squad let alone lead them. Run laps till you puke. Go" _

_"But the football players are running their laps I'll get run over!" Quinn tried to hold back tears. _

_"Then if you get trampled maybe they'll push the weight out of you. Now Run!" Coach Sue screamed. _

_Quinn sighed and jogged toward the track. Unfortunately, now all the other cheerleaders got to watch her run and she had to run with the sweaty football players. Quinn rolled her eyes and got on the track falling right in front of the group of football players. It wasn't long before Quinn was in the middle of their run. Quinn huffed and kept running knowing all of the guys were staring at her as they ran, probably coming up with some weird fantasy in their heads as they ran beside her, behind her and just all around her in general. _

_"Hey Q" Finn puffed coming up next to her. _

_"Look Finn... I'm already humiliated enough for today do you really have to come and talk to me and make it worse? I don't more of your stupid friends coming up with weird fantasies of me while I run and all of those bitchy cheerleaders watch me." Quinn snapped at her boyfriend. _

_"Okay... Sorry" He shrugged and jogged ahead. _

_Finally the football players stopped running, but Quinn had to keep going. She was feeling worse and worse about herself with each lap. She'd run three miles already and now had lost count of the laps she'd run. She saw the other cheerleaders packing up their things to leave the practice field so she ran a little faster hoping Coach Sue would say she could stop. _

_"LEAVE QUINN" Coach Sue shouted through a megaphone. Quinn stopped running and walked up towards the locker room grabbing her gym bag along the way. She gulped down her water and was disappointed when there was no more. She pushed sweaty strands of hair from her face and arrived at the locker room just as everyone else was leaving. She grabbed her gym bag and checked her phone. There was a text from Finn. _

**_I can't take you home. Sorry Q. I'll see you at the game tonight. _**

_Quinn took a deep breath before throwing her phone back in her bag. Now she didn't have a ride home. Her car was in the shop so her mother had dropped her off at practice, but she had been expecting Finn to give her a ride home. He was probably just mad because she blew him off while they were running. She sighed and left the locker room ready to have to start walking home. _

_She left the school and sat on one of the benches in the front. She wanted to take a break before she walked all the way home. She heard the doors open behind her but she didn't pay any attention to them until they spoke directly to her, "Hey Q... So you got my text then" A voice asked. She turned and saw Puck standing beside her. _

_"That was you?" Quinn seemed shocked. _

_"Duh. You're hot and I thought maybe we should get to know each other" Puck smirked. _

_"Well I wasn't waiting for you if that's what you thought" Quinn replied and turned her attention back to the empty parking lot in front of her._

_"Then what were you doing here?" _

_"Finn was my ride home and he bailed so, here I am. Now if you'll excuse me it's a long walk home so I need to get going. Goodbye" Quinn stood up, but Puck put a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving. _

_"Why don't I give you a ride home? And if you want I can give you a ride to the game tonight" Puck suggested. _

_"I'll take you up on the offer of the ride home, I don't really feel like walking after I just ran for the entire practice" Quinn threw her bag over her shoulder, but Puck took it from her. "You don't have to do that. I can carry my own bag" Quinn rolled her eyes. _

_"Well I am going to carry it for you. Maybe you'll see that Finn is a lousy choice for a boyfriend compared to me" He smirked again and Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Finn really had been lousy lately. He was clingy and seemed to be drifting from her. He got annoyed easily and anytime any guy came onto her he blamed her for it. _

_"He's not a lousy boyfriend" Quinn lied, "But thanks for the ride" Quinn smiled as they walked to his truck. "Puck... that's what everyone calls you right?" Quinn wondered as they reached the truck. Puck nodded and she continued, "So what's your real name?" She smiled at him over the hood of the truck while he unlocked the door and put the bags in the backseat. _

_She saw him smile back and look down at the ground before his eyes met hers again, "Noah. My name is Noah James Puckerman" He replied, "Now since I told you my secret you tell me a secret" He leaned on the hood of the truck watching her from the other side just as she did to him. She hesitated, her eyes narrowing in thought. _

_"My real name is Lucy. Lucy Quinn Fabray" Quinn sighed. _

_"Why do you go by Quinn?"_

_"Why do you go by Puck?" She countered. _

_"Okay... why don't you get in and I'll take you to dinner and we can talk." Puck suggested. He waited on Quinn to reply, she seemed hesitant, "Just as friends" He added to try to get her to agree. This was his chance with the girl he'd had his eye on ever since he'd seen her, but then Finn put his arms around her and he knew he couldn't have her. Then he started to see how Finn treated her, how he talked about her in the locker room and complained about the way she acted all the time. _

_"Alright. But just dinner. I have to get home to get ready for the game and so do you" Quinn replied. _

_"Fair enough, I'll take it" He smiled and then they both climbed into his truck. _

_When they were pulling out of the parking lot Quinn realized something, "Wait a second... I can't go to dinner with you!" _

_"Why not?" He asked. _

_"Um hello! Look at me! I'm in a sports bra and tiny shorts and I'm all sweaty. I can't walk into any civilized place like this!" Quinn huffed putting her head in her hands. _

_"Come on you look hot" Puck nudged her. _

_She turned and sent him the death glare which he just laughed at. Finn would usually just back down and do what she wanted, but not Puck. He just laughed, "Do you have what you need for the game?" Quinn asked biting her lip. This was an insane idea she was coming up with right now, but what else could she do? _

_"Yeah... my game jersey is in my gym locker and I have everything else in my bag... uh why?" he asked confused. _

_"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to my house, you could take a shower in the guest room if you want and I can take one, we can both get ready for the game and then maybe hang out until we have to be at the game?" Quinn suggested. _

_"I'm pretty sure your parents won't like that" Puck stated knowing the stuck up Fabrays from what he'd heard around town. _

_"Well they won't be home until tomorrow because they're going to visit my sister... so you could come over if you want" Quinn bit her lip again hoping that he would agree. Everything about this felt totally wrong, but then something about it felt so completely right. She wanted to get to know Puck and she wanted him to know her unlike everyone else did. _

_"Well then I guess I shouldn't object" Puck smiled and listened to Quinn's directions on how to get to her house. _

_They both went into the house and took their showers. Quinn was doing her hair when Puck came and leaned against the door frame, "So... Why do you go by Quinn. Since I asked you first." Puck smirked. _

_Quinn took a deep breath and set her curling iron down to reach into a drawer and pull out a picture, "Because this is what I looked like before I came to McKinley. They called me Lucy Cabboosy. I had no friends whatsoever so I started running. I ran all the time and starved myself until I looked like this. I got a nose job and then started using my middle name Quinn... so that's why I could run so well today when Sue called me fat because Santana dropped me. It got to me you know... so maybe I do need to lose a few more pounds. I don't know" Quinn took the picture back from Puck and wiped tears away from her eyes, "So why do they call you Puck?" She asked trying to change the subject. _

_"Quinn... you know you're not fat right?" Puck asked stepping towards her, "You're skinny and beautiful and sexy and sweet" He was standing so close that they were almost touching. He leaned towards her to kiss her, but at the last second she turned her cheek. _

_"I can't kiss you. I'm with Finn and you're Finn's best friend." Quinn shook her head her blonde ponytail moving from side to side. _

_"Okay... You're right... I'm sorry... but uh they call me Puck because it just sounds way cooler than Noah. There really isn't other explanation for it." Puck shrugged, "So uh how about we go out to dinner? Breadstix?" Puck suggested. He saw Quinn's face brighten a little and she nodded. _

_They got to the restaurant and got a table towards the back to make sure that none of their friends saw them. The last thing they wanted was a bunch of drama surrounding their dinner. They sat down and looked over the menu tying to decide what to eat. Finally the waiter came to take their order. "Ladies first" Puck gestured towards Quinn who blushed and smiled. _

_"Can I just have water and the house salad dressing on the side?" Quinn asked handing the waiter the menu. _

_"Okay mark that out. We're both going to have the special today. Pasta and meat sauce but I'd also like some water." Puck smiled at Quinn across the table who was glaring at him, "Quinn you have to eat. It's okay to indulge you know. So I say again: You are not fat" Puck stated his eyes never leaving hers. _

_"Thanks" Quinn gave a half smile and stood up to sit beside Puck, "I'm going to do something and just pretend for one moment that there wont be any consequen-" Quinn didn't get to finish her sentence before Puck took her face and pulled it up to his. He kissed her with everything he had and didn't want to stop. Just this one kiss made him feel alive. More alive and important and needed than he had ever felt in his entire life. _

_"Do we have to eat?" Puck asked finally coming up for air. _

_"I don't think I want to" She whispered biting her lip. Just the simple motion was driving Puck insane. _

_"Well... we can take the food home." Puck smirked as he saw the waiter coming back already with their food, "Can we get that to go, I just realized we're late for the game. We took too long getting ready" Puck seemed cool and collected while Quinn was falling apart inside. She needed him, wanted him. More than she'd ever wanted anyone. _

_The waiter returned and the two of them left the restaurant and hurried back to Quinn's house before they could think straight. They didn't want to think about who they could be hurting or what could happen next. They were living for now, for the passion that had washed over the two of them. That's how they ended up in Quinn's bed Puck lying over her kissing her lips and moving down her jaw and to her neck, "Tell me again" She whispered. _

_"You're not fat" Puck replied knowing exactly what she meant. _

_"What about protection?" Quinn asked not sure she knew how far this was going. _

_"I got it... Trust me" Puck whispered kissing her lips again._

* * *

"Our first kiss sure was something" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah... you're telling me" Puck rolled his eyes, "It did give us one good thing though, it gave us Beth and even though we don't have her today Beth is still our daughter and she knows who we are and now we have the chance to be responsible parents and have a baby that we can actually give an amazing life" Puck put his hands on Quinn's tiny baby bump under her wedding dress and they both smiled.

"I remember the first time that you told me you loved me." Quinn smiled up at Puck.

"Me too" Puck kissed her forehead and both of them flashed back to the hospital all those years ago.

* * *

_Quinn and Puck looked through the window at all of the babies but their eyes settled one little baby dressed in pink, "Did you ever love me" Quinn asked Puck turning her head to look at him. She had to know, after all of this, if giving the one thing she'd never given anyone else was worth giving away for him. She saw him take in a deep breath and the ghost of a smile crossed his face before he turned to look at her. _

_"Yes... especially now" He replied._

* * *

"I love you Noah Puckerman" Quinn kissed him on the lips again still feeling that same passion that she did every single time she did when she kissed him.

"I love you too Lucy Quinn Fabray" Puck replied when Quinn had pulled away.

The door opened and Beth, who was now sixteen, poked her head in "Hey you two... save the kissing for the alter. We're all waiting on you" She scolded laughing. She exited and they both followed out of the room to get into the march for the wedding.

Puck walked in first followed by Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, Beth was next and then Finn and Rachel. Last to enter of course was Quinn. Everyone stood up as she entered and watched as she made her regal walk down the aisle to Puck. She made it to him and they both took each others hands. The priest did all the traditional things and then it was time for each of them to read their vows. Puck was up first.

"Quinn Fabray. I love you. Every moment, every breath, every second, every minute, every kiss, every touch has led us here to this moment where we're finally giving one another our lives and promising to be together. I have always had a special place in my heart reserved only for you. That is why none of my other relationships ever worked out. I found something wrong with every single one of them and the same thing was wrong. They weren't you. I cannot wait until your name is no longer Quinn Fabray, but it's Quinn Puckerman and we can live the rest of our lives together with our new baby and Beth who I can't believe is the same age we were when we met. I love you Quinn and that will never ever change" Puck smiled and saw that Quinn had tears in her eyes.

She wiped them away before she started her vows, "Wow... I wasn't prepared for that. And I thought my vows were good," there was a chuckle from the group gathered, "Noah Puckerman, you were the most annoying, pushy, and crazy guy I'd ever met. But I loved all that... it took awhile but those things became my favorite parts of you. You're funny, caring, yes caring I know that many won't believe it but he is the most caring person I've ever met. That isn't why I love him though, he has made an impact on me. He had made me strong and he helped me believe in who I am instead of all the crazy things I thought I was. He helped me realize that I'm perfect just the way I am and I can't thank him enough for that. I love you Noah Puckerman and I can't wait to be your wife"

"Well with that being said by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The priest smiled and Quinn and Puck shared a kiss different from any other they'd had, but filled with almost as much passion as always. When they pulled away there was clapping and cheering and cat calls from a few of their friends, "Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman" the priest smiled and they made their way out of the church to celebrate.

At the doors to the church they turned to each other and gave another kiss. Everything disappeared for a moment and they were the only two in the room. Everything was finally perfect for them. They were finally together. They were finally husband and wife. They were finally having a baby that they were going to get to keep. They were finally a family. All of their dreams were finally coming true.

Finally everything was perfect.

Finally.


End file.
